1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of controlling a transmission of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a technique for initializing a shift-direction reference center point when shifting gears using an actuator in a DCT (dual clutch transmission) or an AMT (automated manual transmission).
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional DCTs or AMTs which are operated in such a way that an actuator shifts the gears, when a vehicle is in an IG ON state, a reference center point in a shift direction is first learned and initialized before the gear shifting is carried out.
After a shift-direction reference center point has been learned when in the IG ON state, as shown in FIG. 1, gear shifting continues without carrying out a separate reference point compensation process. However, when the vehicle is running, the shift-direction reference center point of the actuator may be dislocated by electrical disturbance related to the actuator or mechanical vibration or deformation. In this case, when the actuator is excessively operated in the shift direction, a shock is generated. In addition, when the operation of the actuator is too small, a balking phenomenon in which shift gears which are engaging with each other are separated from each other, or a jump-out phenomenon in which shift gears which have engaged with each other are removed from each other, is caused. Therefore, smooth and reliable gear shifting manipulation ability cannot be secured.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.